This invention is directed to a mount for a fishing rod holder, and more particularly to a fishing rod holder mount which secures the fishing rod holder to a supporting surface so that the fishing rod holder and rod do not rotate in relation to the supporting surface.
Typically, fishing rod holders have been designed for attachment to the upper rail or gunwale of a boat. Methods of attachment include clamps, mounts to rails, or mounts to flat surfaces. These holders include a vertical support which is secured to a mount affixed to the rail of a boat by means of a threaded attachment. While it is well known in the art to mount a fishing rod holder to the upper rail or gunwale of a boat, these methods do not secure the fishing rod holder so as to prevent rotation of the rod holder. Fishing rod holders hold a rod so that the handle and reel are generally above the boat rail or gunwale. The remaining shaft portion of the rod and the line are held out over the water in an outrigger fashion. Therefore, when a fish hits the line or is hooked, the movement of the fish can rotate the rod around the boat which can tangle the rod with other rods, hit and injury an occupant of the boat, interfere with the operation of the boat, or tangle the line so as to make reeling in the fish substantially more difficult. Additionally, when the boat is trolling, the hook can snag stationary objects which rotates the rod so that the rod crosses the boat and tangles with other rods, or hits and injures an occupant of the boat. Also, when a multiple rod holder is used, rotation of the rods creates significant tangling and drastically complicates reeling in of the fish.
Examples of these prior devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,087 which disclosed a fishing rod holder pivotally mounted on an upper container surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,553 disclosed a fishing rod holder for automatic hook setting that is pivotally mounted onto a pedestal allowing the fishing rod to pivot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,652 disclosed a fishing rod holder which is clamped to the gunwale and can be swivelled 360 degrees. None of these prior rod holders prevent the fishing rod holder from rotating relative to the supporting surface or boat rail to prevent the rod from swinging into the boat.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder mount which effectively secures the fishing rod holder to the upper rail or gunwale and prevents rotation of the rod holder about the shaft axis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder for holding multiple rods and to prevent rotational movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for preventing rotation of the rod holder while also allowing for quick removal of the rod holder from the boat.
Another object is to provide for a simple fishing rod holder which resists rotational force placed upon the rod by sources such as a fish, trolling or snagging a generally stationary object.
Another object is to provide for a simple fishing rod holder for multiple fishing rods so that rotational movement is prevented.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simple interlock which is secured in a locked position to prevent vibrations from loosening the interlock.